


Date with Jerry

by Star_Nyerd



Series: Shitpost of the month [2]
Category: Jerrytale (We Need Wifi), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Jerry. - Freeform, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:43:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5852680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Nyerd/pseuds/Star_Nyerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You can date Papyrus, Alphys, Undyne (kinda) and Sans (I guess)<br/>So why not Jerry?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date with Jerry

**Author's Note:**

> HAPY VALENTINS DOY

You had rented a table at the MTT resort and restaurant. Your date shows up half an hour late because he was getting an espresso. You don't really want to do this but you feel bad for always seeing other monsters ditch him, even tho he looks like he don't give a damn. You see Jerry walk up, he's on his phone.  
"What's the wifi password?"  
It's obviously either Mettaton or Metta.  
You *Talk  
"This place is lame."  
You want to slap him upside the head and tell him how expensive this shit was.  
"The wifi here sucks"  
Wasn't he just-  
"The food here is terrible."  
He didn't even get anything yet.

The waiter walks up and gives you a Mettaton steak.....  
ok so you ordered without him! Who cares! Obviously not Jerry!

You can see why everyone ditches him all the time. He. Is. An. Asshole.  
Jerry is walking around, probably looking for bars.  
This is the perfect opportunity....  
You stand up, grab your steak, and RUN.  
DONT LOOK BACK.

 

 

 

 

 

.  
.  
.

 

.  
.  
.

 

.  
.  
.

 

wait...

"The wifi here still sucks why does anyone even like this resort. Like oh my god."  
JESUS FUCK JERRY IS EVERYWHERE

 

 


End file.
